Watching
by leatherbenoworries
Summary: It began on a warm, sunny day in Iceland... This is a very short oneshot I made instead of being responsible and writing what I was supposed to write. I do not, and never will, own Hetalia.


**This is a short oneshot a friend of mine gave me the idea for. Instead of writing a new chapter for the fanfiction I should be working on, I wrote this because I can't seem to get my brain to come up with a new chapter at the moment. There is a tiny bit of SuFin and implied DenNor.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Iceland. Few clouds dotted the sky, and the air was comfortably warm, albeit a bit humid. Three burly men jogged after a young boy with wooden swords in their large hands. I Finnish man called Tino watched the scene playing out before him with a fond smile gracing his features. Berwald, Mathias, and Lukas were chasins Lukas' adorable Icelandic younger brother, Emil, with smiles on their faces.

The small boy turned around and mock-stabbed Mathias with his own wooden sword, before yelling "I got you, Mattie. I got you!" The eldest man sunk into the soft, cool grass, crying out as he pretended to die.

"Berwald! Lukas! Avenge meeee!" Mathias called as his final words. Soon after, he went limp and stuck his tongue out to the side, twitching a few times to add to the effect. Tino chuckled. ' _He would make his death so dramatic,'_ he thought to himself. He continued watching.

Suddenly another voice cut into the air. "You better run, little boy!" Lukas called, dashing forward and preparing to grab his younger brother. Emil squeaked and sprinted away once more. The Norwegian man easily caught up, however, and pulled the child into his arms. He growled menacingly and held his wooden sword to Emil's neck. "I've got you now. Do you have any last words before I kill you?"

Emil thought quickly and used his own "blade," hitting his sibling in the leg with it numerous times. Lukas dropped both his sword and his brother, before falling to the ground himself. The Icelandic boy fell to the ground, but scrambled to his feet without hesitation. Tino noted that Berwald had stayed behind, wanting the little boy to win their play fight. With a confident smirk, he held his mass of wood to Lukas' chest. "Do _you_ have any last words, big brother?"

The elder of the two pretended to cry. "No, please! Spare me! I'll do whatever you wish, just please, spare my life!" Lukas begged for mercy.

Emil brought a hand to his chin and thought for a minute. "Hmm… Call me the coolest, strongest and powerfulest boy in the world!"

"You are the coolest, strongest, most powerful boy in the entire universe," Lukas doted.

The Icelander laughed. "Haha! I fooled you, silly. If I let you go, then you'd kill me instead," Emil giggled before poking his big brother with the point of his sword. Lukas collapsed, faking his death. Emil ran off with Berwald right behind him. Tino continued watching.

The largest of the men jogged at a slow pace to keep up with the child. Emil turned around and jumped, swinging his sword through the air and across Berwald's chest. The Swede pulled a funny face and fell to his own "death." Tino continued watching. Emil jumped and began yelling "I win, I win! Tino, look I w-" the boy suddenly collapsed. Tino worriedly rushed over to see if the little boy was okay. As he approached, he noticed two things; the boy he had just seen playing was no longer a boy, but a man, and there was dark read pooling around his pale head. He looked beside the Emil and saw Berwald soaked with the same red substance. Turning around, he saw Mathias and Lukas dead in each other's arms.

Suddenly, the scene changed before Tino's eyes. Dozens of men were littering the ground, all completely void of life. Gunshots rang all around him, killing even more people. He had watched his husband and his friends die in the battle taking place around him. The Finnish man felt the sharp pain of two bullets piercing his skin, one in his shoulder and the other in his neck. Before he knew it, he felt the earth under his feet getting closer. He took one last look at his truly dead lover and best friends before the world went black.


End file.
